dc_earth_102_5fandomcom-20200214-history
Nadya Inferi
Personality * Eccentric * Flirtatious * Passionate * Fiesty * Stubborn * Impulsive tendencies * Curious * Defensive of anyone near and dear * Secretly a hopeless romantic Role Alignment Chaotic Neutral Dominant Behaviour Patterns * Impulsive liar, especially when nervous * Pickpockets anyone that she believes deserves to lose their wallet that day * Very good liar * Sings or hums to herself when very happy * Constantly switches between English and the language spoken and known only by circus folk when experiencing extreme emotions, which also causes her natural accent to thicken and come out in full force * Constantly covers up her European accent when out of costume or away from the tent * Takes time to explore every city her band stops in, mostly to sample the local fare * Loves food * Will fight you if you touch her food * Absolute sucker for romance novels, especially ones with a happy ending * Kleptomaniac * Good and Bad Habits/Hobbies * Plays violin and guitar * Reads romance novels when she's not practicing her act * Choreographs her own routines * Exercises regularly * LOVES JUNK FOOD * Stress smoker * Trying to quit smoking (and failing) * Tends to steal when she thinks the family might need the extra cash History Living and working in a traveling circus affords Nadya many things, and the secrecy that comes with their tight knit band allows her to keep her history buried. If you ask any of the other people in the traveling circus about her story, you'll only get dirty looks and a gruff "none of your Damn business". Others will make up an obviously fake story just to mock you and send you on your way. Which is exactly how she likes it. If you ask Nadya her story, you'll get wildly different versions, each one more ridiculous than the last and they all range from obscure to just insane. The most popular versions are "I defrauded a major corporation" or "I robbed the second largest bank in Star City using only a ball point pen" and her personal favorite.. "I killed a man... with THIS THUMB". The only reason her history has ever been a question with outsiders is the fact that neither she or any of her bothers look anything like their parents, hinting at the possibility that she was adopted. There's other subtle hints dropped by newer crew members who haven't learned the unspoken rule of "they don't need know". Some have dropped the peruse she came here" or "found her" hinting that maybe Nadya wasn't born into the business and if pressed hard enough, that's the only bit of information you'll get. Her only confirmation has been that she wasn't born in the circus but she'll never explain further. No one needs to know. Being an entertainer, she's learned how to keep things interesting, which is exactly what you'll get should you spend more than a day with her. You might not lean her history, but hell be damned if she won't leave you with a smile on your face. As far as she's concerned, her past doesn't matter. What matters is now and right now she has a family of misfits and freaks that she'd do anything to protect by any means necessary. Political Information Occupation/Affiliation Acrobat/Trapeze Artist/Fire breather/Dancer at Rinaldi Bros Circus The lovely assistant for The Great Aldini at Rinaldi Bros Circus Enemies Fucking fuckboys and their dick pics Muskers (cops) Anyone that doesn't understand the words "fuck off" The corrupted justice system Anyone that openly discriminates against other people Bigots Allies Just about everyone in the Rinaldi Bros Circus Notable Relatives Nikolai and Katya Inferi (parents) Yusuf, Sergei, Viktor, Petyr, and Pietro Inferi (brothers) Notable Relationships Paulo Aldini (best friend, ex lover) Strongman Johnson (family friend, personal escort when leaving the circus grounds for supply runs) Skills/Abilities Fighting Styles Nadya has improvised her flashy acrobatic skills and choreographed dances into a form of combat used only when necessary. It's raw and unrefined and more toned down compared to what she does on the wire. She takes full advantage of her flexibility to wiggle, contort and bend her way out of almost any hold Powers (Equipment if you don't have any) Fire Manipulation Physical Condition Extremely flexible sometimes to the point of disturbing anyone in the room that isn't used to her antics Admin Bill of Approval